


Literally and Figuratively

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Literally and Figuratively

You never wanted cases to come in. To want them to come in meant bad things were happening, but that also meant that if there were no cases, it was paperwork, paperwork, paperwork - and that shit could get boring in an instant.

It had been seven straight days of paperwork. Pretty much everyone on the team was on the verge of losing their minds. Expect Hotch. Hotch was knee deep in bureaucratic nonsense on the daily so he never really had any time to be bored. The man worked on autopilot. 

JJ and yourself though? Oh god, so bored. 

She texted you from her desk where she was practically falling asleep.

JJ: Wanna spice up the monotony?

Y/N: God yes. I’m losing it. What do you have in mind?

JJ: How about we tease the crap out of each other under the noses of everyone else on the team and whoever caves first and calls it off loses?

Y/N: You’re on, love. ;)

The second you put the phone away the day picked up. With the phone away and a stack of paperwork still sitting in front of you, you peeled the hair tie off your wrist and placed it up in a bun, exposing your collarbone. Then for a little extra spice, you unbuttoned the top button of your blouse. You were wearing JJ’s favorite piece of lingerie - a light pink, lace ensemble. 

JJ: That was a cheap shot.

Y/N: And? It’s working. I can see your mouth going dry.

It was true. Across the bullpen, JJ kept taking swigs of water from her water bottle, until she’d finished the entire thing and excused herself to the restroom. Apparently, while she was there, behind closed doors and free from prying eyes, she decided it would be totally cool to text you all sorts of dirty things.

JJ: Right now, I’d really like to have my fingers inside you.

JJ: And your hands would be on me - making me feel those things that only you can.

JJ: Your nipple. My mouth.

And the texts went on and on.

She was playing dirty - literally and figuratively. Well, you could play even dirtier. When she came back from the bathroom, you made sure to hand Morgan the files you had been working on, bending over the desk in the process and wiggling your butt just the way she liked. 

Both of you were natural competitors, but you really wanted to win, so you pulled out the dirtiest of stops you could possibly think of, while remaining hidden from the prying eyes of the rest of the bullpen. While she sat across from you, you texted again.

Y/N: You know how I’m wearing a skirt today? Well I have it hiked up a bit under the desk and I’m touching myself.

Once the text was sent, you made sure to glance up every now and then. Her eyes were wide with arousal and desperation. Every time she looked your way, you moved your hand a little bit more, your face flushing with need with each swipe of your fingers. There was one final trick you had up your sleeve to get her to call it. Slowly, you lifted your hand from where it rested and sucked your finger into your mouth. It was over in an instant.

JJ: Call off! I lose! My old office! Right now!

Her old office was now stacked high with boxes - a lone, bare desk the only piece of furniture that remained. “I lost,” she said, pulling you in and locking the door before she backed you into the wall.

Careful not to push over any of the boxes, you spun her around and slid your hand down her pants and underneath the lace she wore, feeling the slickness of her arousal as she breathed heavily into your mouth. “I can’t believe we’re having sex in your office,” you laughed.

“That’s what happens when you tease me senseless.”

She stifled her soft moans into your neck, arching up into the gentle insistence of your fingers. “Make me come.” That was definitely your intention. Removing your fingers from her, you tasted her and it made you want more, so you peeled back the waistband of her pants and kissed at the sensitive skin. Your tongue teased at the juncture of her thighs until you could taste her right from the source.

“I plan on it.”

You put your hands under her bottom and brought her closer, lapping at her sensitivity until she was quaking under you. “Jesus,” she breathed. “This is hot. I’m nervous we’re going to get caught though.”

“It’s the thrill that makes it so hot,” you snickered as she switched your positions. “We better make this quick.”

At first, she only palmed your sex over the lace you wore, but once she allowed her fingers to dip into you, you both picked up a frenzied pace until you were crying out into her mouth and tugging on her hair like she was your weight in the world. “Oh hell. That was amazing. We should do this again sometime,” you chuckled, kissing her while you fixed your clothing. “But we definitely need to go.”

“Agreed.” She grabbed your face in her hands and kissed you one last time before heading toward the door. “Morgan!”

“We were just grabbing some of her old files,” you added quickly.

Morgan lifted his eyebrow and smiled. “What was I born yesterday? We have a case.”

“You’re not gonna tell anyone about us are you?” JJ asked, no longer trying to deny it.

All three of you left the office and headed toward the conference. “No, of course not. But none of them were born yesterday either.”


End file.
